1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system for a vehicle in which data communication is executed with a center through a data-updating unit of a fuel refilling device when fuel is refilled from the fuel refilling device to the vehicle, as well as to an on-vehicle terminal device and a center
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a data communication system for a vehicle in which, during fuel refilling of a vehicle from a fuel refilling device such as that at a gasoline station, data communication is executed between the vehicle and a center through a data updating unit of the fuel refilling device. With such a data communication system for a vehicle, because data are distributed to the vehicle through a data-distributing terminal provided in the fuel refilling device of the gasoline station, it is not necessary to execute the data communication through wireless communication, and, thus, the data communication time can be shortened.    Related Art Reference: JP 2003-34201 A
However, in this data communication system for a vehicle, when large-volume data such as video image data are communicated, the communication of all data cannot be completed during refilling of energy such as fuel, and, thus, the user may need to wait, after the energy refilling is completed, until the data communication is completed.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above-described circumstances, and an advantage of the present invention is that a data communication system for a vehicle is provided in which the user does not need to wait until completion of data communication after energy is refilled.